


You Can't Lie to Your Heart

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet he knew, he had to do something, that it was no use staying rises there to get drunk and hope to pass out from thinking, to not see all the time, like a rewind of the worst, the images of the man he loved with another.</p><p>He seemed almost to see them in the damn room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Lie to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non puoi mentire al tuo cuore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410380) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer). 



> Sorry for all the errors i'm still learning to translate. :P  
> This is a translation from my work "Non puoi mentire al tuo cuore".  
> Ty for reading it. :)
> 
> \----  
> Wrote for fun. Not sale or rent.

**You can’t lie to your heart.**

 

“ You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over  
  
It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over .. “

 

 **Today.**       




Damon sat on the couch in his living room watching old wood crackling in the fireplace. The right hand close around a full glass, for the fourth time, of  bourbon.

He could not think of anything else, his mind was full of images that would have risked breaking his heart killing him, if not already dead.

Yet he knew, he had to do something, that it was no use staying rises there to get drunk and hope to pass out from thinking, to not see all the time, like a rewind of the worst, the images of the man he loved with another.

He seemed almost to see them in the damn room.

 

**\------------------------**

 

Alaric was correcting some tests, when he heard a knock at the door of his apartment, not expecting anyone, but living in Mystic Falls could well imagine that someone, the wacky group of which he was joined, would have passed by him to inform him of some strange occurrence, discovery absurd, presumed dead, or curse received.

But when, after getting up from the desk and opened the door to his loft, he saw Elijah, well he had strength to show a silly face. Everything he would expect unless to find one of the oldest on his door.

“Good evening  Alaric, did I bother?.“ Elijah, curved his lips into a slight smile and kept his eyes fixed on his.

“I can say no, I was just reviewing some stupid task of my class and I must say I was surprised by how there is still someone who can’t write his name correctly, but even it would have guaranteed at least five points,  almost double of those who will receive now.” Alaric did not know really what else to say and he had given voice to the first thing that came into his mind, and certainly did not help to think that Elijah was looking so intensely at him.

That face eternally young, leaving no bare the thoughts of its owner, so perfect….

“Must be really hard trying to teach history to a group of young people who live on the internet and video games. These technologies are still things that I hardly get used to, I can’t understand how you can create relations using so narrow channels so impersonal, without ever having had contact in person. I am fully convinced that the old approaches are the best .. “

Saying that he had framed a sly little smile on his face. “Can I come in?, I would like to export to you some of my thoughts.”

The sentence could look really a question, to which one could also say no, but Alaric knew that if Elijah or one of his brothers wanted something, certainly would not be a human being and moreover with no magical power to stop him..... _“_ _Bonnie could at least slow it down and groped for help to escape._ _“_

For this reason, he drew one of his most cordial smile and with a wave of his right hand he invited the other to come in.

 

**\-----------------------**

 

He had never realized to be so jealous, maybe in truth, he had never been. Not even for Katherine, as her thoughts with Stefan had pursued for nearly a century. The feeling he had felt against her had been nothing more than a crush, and certainly was not much more than this even the affection he had felt for Elena. 

But now he found himself in a different situation and could not understand how he Damon Salvatore, a vampire who had killed and had fun doing it, a hunter, a man who did not have to ask but took Either what he wanted, was in a situation like that.

In little more than two years had passed from be a ruthless murderer, to look like a lost puppy, which was destroyed by a feeling never felt before: Love.

“Damned idiot !“ Damon stared at the flames of the fireplace, his gray eyes rested on the bottle resting on the table beside the sofa, took it with the intent to fill a fifth glass.

“Fuck!.” Suddenly changed his mind, took the bottle of bourbon and threw it in the fireplace, followed closely by the glass.

 

**A few months earlier.**

“Stefan is convinced that with this dagger we can kill the originals, has been forged by enclosing within the essence of the tree used for the spell that made them immortals .” Alaric turned over the weapon in his hands carefully and tested the weight. “Is light, it seems easy to maneuver..“

“The only problem Ric, is that only a human can handle it, otherwise it would cause death of even a vampire who uses it.” Damon walked up and down the room, looking for a solution to the problem ..

“I will not allow Elena to use it, is too dangerous… I’ll do it.”

“No!.” Damon would not even consider that case, refused to send Alaric meet certain death.

Alaric put the knife on the table and went over to him. By standing in front, gently put the hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

“Don’t be a child, I still have the ring that protects me.” Damon was going to fight back, but did not have time. Alaric came over his face to his and kissed him, the other replied, opening his mouth to kiss, letting their tongues met. After a few moments Alaric withdrew his face and continued to stare into his eyes, the vampire watched him carefully, he could guess that the other was thinking of subdue him forget the fact that he had even thought of such a plan. “You know yourself that is the only way…”

Damon took him and pushed him on the couch. “Ric you’re really a martyr, as this could be our last evening, I’ll not go gentle on you.” A grin appeared on the lips of the young. In a few moments he took off his clothes and tore those of Alaric. Really useful to be able to count on the super speed on these occasions.

Damon had one hand resting on his stomach preventing him from moving, while his tongue licking his pubic area, and reach down to the tip of his penis, almost completely hard, and kiss it. Alaric could not stop himself from moving his hips to his mouth .

“You're really impatient.” Damon pulled him, both tumbled to the ground ending up on the carpet, the vampire over him.

“Turn!.” Not a human being subdued, would react more quickly to that command. Alaric laid on his stomach and Damon with the tip of  his tongue began to draw a vertical line starting from the neck of Alaric came up to his lower back.

He stopped only time to separate his buttocks and find out the small entrance hiding there, after which he resumed his work.

“Fuck Damon you’re killing me.” Damon removed his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of the hand.

“Maybe I should actually do it, imagine what they would write on your tombstone: Here lies Alaric Saltzman died doing sex.” So saying, he burst out laughing.

“You’re really fun ..”

“I’m hilarious!.” So saying, put his hands on Alaric’s hips and took him strong without prior notice. Alaric caught by surprise, gritted his teeth in pain. _“He’s really trying to kill me!.“_ A few moments and the pain was over replaced by quivers and little moans of pleasure, every time that their bodies were united and then move away, in the incessant dance of love.

Damon was so excited that on the face had appeared in small veins, while the white fangs protruding from his lips.

Although Alaric was not touching his penis, and to punish him Damon certainly did not, this was hard and had the tip wet. He felt that the orgasm approached and calculated that Damon had to be in the same conditions, because the rhythm of his thrusts increased.

The intense pleasure overtook him until he trembled strong, forcing him to breathe heavily. Damon leaned up to place his mouth on the right shoulder and then bit him, strong enough to leave for the day after a light touch. While biting, he kept moving his hips, that's when he came filling Alaric with his fluid.

He was bent on him a moment, reluctant to abandon that sweet refuge between his legs. Then he pulled out his penis and lied down on the carpet next to each other. Alaric stood to the side and turned toward him. They stared for several seconds, a thousand unspoken words passed in their eyes. Damon came up and kissed him, then stood up, without bothering to collect clothes and dressed.

“I'm going to take a shower…if you want to join me ..” and shot upstairs.

Alaric was a few minutes lying on the ground, then stood up, noting that Damon's sperm was dripping down his leg. “ _I’ll accept that invitation .._ “ He took a bottle of bourbon and went naked towards the stairs.

The room on the ground floor would remain so for a few hours. Full of the smell of sex with their clothes scattered everywhere.

 

**\---------------------------**

 

Everything had gone to hell, that damn shit plan had been a colossal failure. Klaus was alive and also all the other originals.

The attempt of Alaric to stab Elijah had been in vain.

The original had slammed Alaric against the wall and kept him pinned with one hand on the throat. Damon had ground his teeth and fists clenched at his sides as he watched the scene.

“Wasn’t nice your attempt to stab me Alaric ..“ The man felt those dark eyes that dug his soul, and he was afraid. He knew that Elijah would kill him, but he was not afraid for this. Watched  Damon and read in his face the anger and the desire to attack, and feared that in trying to save him he would have killed.

“Before asking us to dinner, and for dessert try to stab to death, really unkind.” Although Elijah seemed to have noticed the attitude of  Damon but did not care.

"I would be so easy to break your neck, certainly before you take it off the ring, leading to the finger .. when I do something I like to get this one right. "He smiled and turned to Damon, who had issued a growl.

"I see that someone cares for you ..." "Go tell your puppy to avoid rash I would not really having to dirty my hands."

Alaric could not understand, maybe Elijah did not want to kill him?

"I like you Alaric, you're interesting even being aware of your weakness, you have tried something so bold ..." Elijah's eyes were two holes blacks who carefully scrutinized. "Truly remarkable for a mortal!"

Alaric collected his forces and spoke.

"You and your family are a danger to people I care .. I wanted to defend them. " He coughed and Elijah moved his hand nailed to the man from the throat to the shoulder.

"So is the love you feel for these people to perform acts so brave as stupid .." Alaric nodded turning to Damon, who kept his eyes moving from one to another.

Elijah was intrigued, Alaric could read that in his eyes, but there was something more, "I decided that I’m not going to kill you ... I will come to collect my debt in another way. Perhaps you can explain better what 'is this sentiment that guides your actions. "

Moments and Elijah had disappeared, while Damon ran alongside Alaric to support him in case of a swoon.

“Shit!, I think the old man likes you.” Alaric did not want to admit it but perhaps Damon was right.

 

**Today.**

"Please get comfy as well." Elijah passed by Alaric and entered the apartment, while the teacher was closing the door behind them.

Elijah was wearing a dark blue shirt and a white frosted, that clothing showed off all his elegance, with them on he was really good. His brown hair were perfect as usual and showed no more than twenty-five years. Alaric wondered why vampires who knew and had come into his life were all so beautiful. He imagined the face of Damon, an eternal twenty-four gray-eyed, _"that idiot ..."._ He was still angry with the Vampire.

Elijah went to the couch and sat down, crossed his legs and looked back at Alaric. The man felt ill at ease, wearing only boxer and a black tank top, really there were no comparisons in the two ways of dressing. Then he thought that that was his home and that was ten and a half on Saturday night. Basically if you did not have a social life at that time was also normal to stay in pajamas.

"Can I buy you a drink? I’ve bourbon, whiskey .. "opened the cabinet and moved some bottles," .. and even a bottle of vodka. "

Elijah paused his gaze on the man's neck and then briefly looked at him and smiled cordially.

"I think I would drink willingly a glass of whiskey, it's years since concede one to myself.”

Alaric had noticed how the look of the vampire had placed on his jugular. _"_ _Maybe_ _ask a_ _vampire_ _if he_ _wants something_ _to drink_ _is not_ _very smart_ _idea_ _."_

Alaric filled a glass and handed it to his guest, then he filled one for himself and put the bottle on the table before the sofa. Then sat next to the vampire.

"I would not seem rude, but what do I owe the honor of your visit?". Alaric put his empty glass on the table and turned to the other. Elijah took the bottle and filled their glasses again.

"I have heard that you and your friends are still in possession of a post created by the wood of that tree which is so dear to my family. Maybe I'm wrong?." He lifted the glass to his lips and drank a few drops just to savor the flavor, then turned to Alaric waiting for a response.

He knew that the ancients had spies everywhere, but most of the other Elijah seemed to possess an entire army. His information was correct. Alaric gave a passing glance to the library in front of the couch. If the vampire was here, surely knew that the stake was in his possession.

Alaric felt that the beating of his heart was accelerated, this was pretty much the answer the vampire was waiting for.

"Alaric if I wanted to hurt you, I'd already done. I'm not here for that. "

Was the second time that Elijah spared his life and this brought to mind the speech  who had had some months before.

"Some time ago I told you I was coming to collect my debt in another way. I would like to make a covenant with _you_ , with you. "

"What would be the terms of this alliance?". Alaric was surprised, the panic of a few moments before had been replaced by a strong curiosity.

"My brother wants to destroy all the posts and know that it has remained one. I could tell him that I found and destroyed, he would believe me. I saved his life and will not think I'm lying. "

"But what you would earn?, who assures you that killed Klaus will not come your turn?."

"And here comes in our alliance. You promise me that me and my sister will be spared and we swear to reveal nothing, to protect you from Klaus and his hybrids." He smiled and finished his speech.

"Moreover, once killed Klaus, she and I go away from Mystic Falls. It seems a very good agreement, do not you think?."

"Who says we can trust you?. Once you've saved your brother. "

Elijah's face became serious. "I made a mistake which will not be repeated."  
"Should I ask others what they think, I can’t be the only one to decide."

"Call them as well, if you want I can also repeat this speech to them."

Alaric took the phone and dialed. He did not want and would not have called Damon, not after what he had said.

He continued to scroll through the entries and stopped about Stefan.

"Hello, Alaric all right?." In the background he could hear the voice of Elena, who asked him who he was on the phone.

"You do not worry, there is a person who wants to talk with you. Is  Elijah.”

Stefan's voice became worried.

"You are threatening, you have wronged?". "Alaric are in your apartment? ..."

"No, I'm in a house that Elijah has rented for his stay. I accepted his invitation to spend the night in the guest room." His eyes fell on the vampire sitting on the couch and saw his face full of surprise. But Elijah did not contradict him and held the game.

"Stefan we have to call Damon." Elena was in a panic.

"No! I'm fine and he isn’t here to threaten me, he'll explain the motive now." Dodged the phone from his ear and activated the speakerphone. "Now you are on speakerphone."

Elijah repeated his plan and found the support of the two boys.

"I must also warn Damon, I think there will be no problems but I want him

to be free to express his opinion. We feel in a few minutes." That said, Stefan attacked the phone.

"Thank you for not having disclosed my lie." Embarrassed, he looked down. This was all because of this demon, this magnificent gray-eyed devil.

"I understand how sometimes you have the desire to stay a little alone. Is a reflection of human activities that I have never been able to leave." Alaric looked up and noticed that the other looked at him with curiosity, while with one hand  stroked a chain around his neck.

Showed the same interest that the teacher had already noticed a few months earlier. Only now knew with certainty what it was.

 

 _He liked_ to Elijah.

 

**\-----------------------------------**

 

Damon was lying so listlessly on the couch. Today did not feel like doing anything.

Yesterday afternoon he and Alaric had returned to the board with all the intention to have fun, after a tiring day, but their meeting was soon transformed into an altercation. They had fought before, but this was different.

The vampire kept saying he did not care, that was not his fault. But deep down he knew that it was not like this.

That day had started badly. It had not improved. He had wandered all morning so lazy to the house, then in the afternoon he decided to head to the Grill. He wanted to see his best friend, but his pride prevented him from knocking on the door of his apartment. The idea of meeting him by chance had it seemed good.

He hadn’t come to terms with Alaric and his stubbornness, in this they were very similar, one of the reasons why they were well together.

He had spent drinking all afternoon, But of Ric had not seen even the shadow.

Finally, after having declined the invitation of a couple of women and a boy, who had tried to approach him in a clear, had decided it was time to leave the premises.

He started the car and headed for the boarding house. Once entered, went into the living room and settled on the couch. He had spent time lying at first might seem endless, when the phone rang.

He picked up the phone and looked at the screen. All he needed was a call from Stefan to end a beautiful day.

"Dear brother, I felt your absence." His tone was sarcastic and annoyed, two feelings that Damon could interpret better.

"Damon I don’t have time for your sarcasm, I was on the phone with Alaric and Elijah there are important developments." Damon was convinced he had felt his heart give a jolt to the name of Alaric, but with that of Elijah, rabies had made its way into his soul.

"What's so shocking that you could not wait to get home to tell me?."

Stefan told the whole speech and then waited for the answer of his brother.

"Um, since you are all in agreement I will join this alliance, but if you hear my opinion, I think they’ll screw us." The plan looked good, it was right to accept, but the only thing that occupied his mind was the phrase in which Stefan said that Alaric was at the home of Elijah where he would also spend the night.

Alaric _alone_ with Elijah, in _his_ house. In _that_ room.

He felt that Stefan was still speaking, he had said something else but the words had seemed distant. In reality, for him now it was always the same phrase that was repeated. The brother expressed what it had to be a greeting, and shortly after the call ended.

Damon shook the phone in his right hand, his grip was so strong that he could hear the plastic creak. He laid it on the table and walked to the small cupboard in which were neatly arranged several bottles of liquor. Opened the door and chose a bottle of bourbon, one the day before he and Alaric had opened, but who had not even started drinking.  
  
He took a glass, and went back to the couch. Sat down and began to pour a glass.

 

**Yesterday.**

It was an absurd week, had not had a moment of respite.

Klaus had discovered the existence of the stakes, Rebekah was back in town, Damon had been kidnapped and tortured, Stefan had to hand over almost all the posts to Klaus (of one was not aware) and it was not over yet. Damon and Alaric had been attacked by two hybrid, which had nearly killed them. And it was only Friday.

Alaric was driving the car toward the boarding house, his right arm was scratched and had a small cut on his left hand from which came a little blood.

Damon could smell the blood and could not help but to fix the wound from which it came.

"Ric, you know I could give you my blood and that those injuries would disappear in a few seconds." Alaric turned and looked at him reproachfully.

"Thanks but no thanks." Alaric smiled and turned his gaze again to the road.  
 __

 _"So damn stubborn."_ Damon shook his head disapprovingly the decision. He rested his head on the back and turned to the right. He was offended, preferred to look out the window rather than insist.

Two years had passed since he and Alaric had become friends, perhaps the term was simplistic since two friends are not having sex. Not usually at least.

And to think that Ric had arrived in town with the intent to kill, and then finish with going to bed with him. The memory of all their sexual encounters crept into his mind. He could not help but compose a grin.

Alaric saw him with one eye in the reflection from the window.

"What excites your imagination so much, to make you do that evil grin?."

Damon in mock shyness turned to the man.

"I'm thinking about all the things I will do to you once we get to the boarding house." The fake embarrassment had given way to a mischievous look. Alaric felt that his face was turning red.

Damon was just a demon. _His_ private demon.

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

Alaric had taken a bottle of bourbon from the pantry, had opened the cap and was about to take two glasses and fill them, when an object attracted his attention.

"This is the last remaining stake?"

Damon turned and laid eyes on the object that Alaric had indicated.

"Yes apparently. I thought that Stefan had hidden it. He told me he'd be back this afternoon and that would lead that to a safe place. Apparently he is not even past. "

Alaric was baffled, the most powerful weapon that had been leaning against the ancients was forgotten in the pantry of liquors.

"I can’t believe it. And if Klaus came and had seen?. Not to mention Rebekah and Elijah. It would be better if I bring it to my apartment and hid there. All our enemies have access to this house. "

"Well, Klaus, and Rebekah would have been a problem, but you would have overwhelmed easily Elijah showing off your charms." Damon's eyes looked him from head to toe full of lust.

"What's that supposed to mean?." Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"We both know that vampire has feelings for you. It's just a matter of time before he makes his move. Your would not be the sacrifice of a virgin." laughed and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Then walked to the fireplace.

"So if it were needed I should distract him with my body?" Alaric was furious, Damon was really annoying. He did not realize what he had said, or perhaps did not care.

"Ric, this is not the advantage of being single?, You can sleep with whoever you want without giving account to anyone. All fun and no blame." Damon was prompted by jealousy, he remembered the look of Elijah dwell on the body of Alaric and the words were out like a river in flood.

The damage was done, and with his pride he would not go back.

He could not admit that he would kill him before seeing him with another and then would follow him, taking off the ring and going toward the sunlight. This sentiment was new and devoured him.

"Sure, that's why I’m _single_. To be able to fuck all the people that I find interesting. Why not, the rest of Elijah is a handsome boy. We'll have a lot of fun together." Alaric took the stake and headed for the door. "I’ll take this with me to hide it. Bye Damon." He opened the door and went out and closed it shut.

Damon stood motionless, a lump in his throat. For the first time he was speechless. How he wanted to bite off his damn tongue.

 

**Today.**

Stefan had called them and reported that Damon was joined the alliance. Had failed the last part of their conversation, one in which his brother had prophesied the betrayal of Elijah and Rebekah.

Then he greeted Alaric and had closed the call.

The man had returned to the couch and put down the phone on the table.

"I'm sorry to have you use as my excuse." Although Elijah had not asked for explanations, Alaric felt compelled to give him. "It's just did not want to see anyone tonight. Especially not Damon." He pronounced that name.

"I understand." The teacher thought the vampire would have added more, but he did not. The other rather surprised him coming over and kissing him.  

At the beginning, caught by surprise, Alaric did not respond to the kiss. He felt the soft lips of the vampire on him. At the end opened his mouth and let their tongues unite. A deep kiss, in which Elijah showed him all the desire he felt.

Elijah gently pushed him until he lie down on the couch, without breaking the kiss.

The vampire kissed really well and his hands crept under his vest.

Alaric had decided that he would have enjoyed that time. He stretched his hands through Elijah’s hair and held them, so that he couldn’t  interrupt the kiss.

Basically he was single. Damon was single. Damon's face appeared and forced himself to banish it from the mind.

Meanwhile Elijah had begun to kiss the left side of his neck.

Alaric felt a slight pain when the vampire bit his skin, then massaged it with his tongue. Was a bite done with the intention to make a mark, and not to suck the blood.

Elijah was a gentleman would ask permission for something so intimate.

His mouth worked incessantly on his neck, but longed for more. The vampire helped Alaric to take off his vest.

 _Again_ Damon's face loomed before his eyes. It was increasingly difficult to dislodge.

The man thought that the vampire would have to kiss him again, but the other reached down and began to gently move his fingers on a precise point of his body.

Elijah was touching the skin that was just below his collarbone.

"Interesting." Alaric could not understand what had attracted the attention of the other. He forced himself to think and then he understood.

At that point, Damon had left a mark of his teeth. It was the gesture made during sex they had done a couple of days before. At the point where the vampire had sucked the blood, had left a perfect form of his canines.

"I thought you were single ...." Elijah looked at him quizzically.

"Apparently I am." Alaric could not hide the embarrassment.

"This bite is fresh, and as always you bring verbena, I think it was consensual ..." How did Elijah know really all these things Alaric could not explain it. "It’s a very intimate gesture, this vampire _has marked you_. He says clearly that you are _his_."

"The vampire who has done this is a stupid idiot who speaks without thinking."

"Apparently this vampire is not the only stupid. You are here to kiss me when you're really in love with him. I think you are meant to be together. "

Alaric did not know what to say, the another was right. In the end he knew that if Elijah had not stopped, he would be to interrupt their meeting before things from resulting in real sex.

Elijah moved aside and stood up from the couch.

“Thanks for the whiskey. Now I go, call me if you ever become a _truly_ single.”

He opened the door and went away, leaving Alaric half naked on his couch.

 

**\--------------------------------**

Elijah came down the stairs and went into the night. Throw out from under his coat the chain around his neck. It was a pendant. Opened it and looked at the image contained within it. The portrait of a young man of great beauty that looked incredibly like Alaric.

"Marcus, in these moments I miss you more than ever."

He looked at the portrait of his dead lover stroking it with the fingers.

Marcus was the love of his life, they had met many centuries before. They had been loved. In a time when the passions of men were having a bad eye and believed to be blasphemous. They were brave and had lived a full love.

Marcus knew everything about Elijah, he knew that he was a vampire, but this hadn’t stopped him, he had never been afraid of him.

They had lived happy years, until such time as their dream was shattered.

Unfortunately, the war had come, his beloved was so patriotic, full of ideals, and nothing had earned him the words of Elijah, who had described the war and thousands of lives broken for nothing. He offered to turn him into a vampire, but the other refused. He would never want to see death all the people he loved.

Marcus went away.

"I'll be back soon."

He would not see him again. News came that the wing of the army which had been assigned had fallen into an ambush. Together with him another two thousand soldiers were dead.

Elijah was shocked, he had lived centuries in complete solitude, immersed in his memories.

Now in that night, reminded once again of the past.

He could not understand how two men who loved each other so much, could be so stupid and waste time. He knew what it meant to lose someone you loved.

Alaric and Damon, _Damon_ was sure it was him, there were two idiots.

He closed the pendant and put it back. Then vanished into the night.

It was past midnight, was now a new day.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

The new day had arrived and had found Damon lying on the couch, in the same location where he had left the day before. The only difference was the empty bottle of bourbon, the second, that was clutching in his right hand and touched the ground.

His shirt, black with short sleeves was open and the jeans, the same color, were undone. Throughout his disorder was still incredibly sexy.

Had collapsed at the end, despite the harsh temper vampire had achieved his goal. He was drunk until he lost consciousness.

"You just look terrible." Damon was caught by surprise. He wanted a smile, but did not.

Alaric was standing near the library and looked at him with a smug grin. He was wearing dark jeans, a black lightweight leather jacket and a dark gray shirt. Was beautiful and Damon wanted him. He had missed.

"Are you here to enjoy my stupidity?."

"Admit, therefore, to be an idiot?." Damon sat on the couch.

"I heard about your drunken night .... you enjoyed at the home of Elijah?." He had the courage to ask that question, but now feared the answer.

Alaric took a few steps forward and stopped.

"If I did?, Does not concern you, you're not my boyfriend." He had challenged the other and the answer was not long in coming.

Damon's gaze was attracted by a red sign that Alaric had left side of the neck. It might seem like an insect bite, but it was certainly a pacifier.

He rose from the couch and nailed Alaric to the wall, his hands clenched into fists resting on the sides of the man’s head. His gray eyes fixed on the neck.

Alaric felt the breath of Damon, he felt that he was furious. And he did not understand why. His words were provocative, he would have expected an exchange of words,  but not a gesture so exaggerated.

Then he remembered Elijah and as the night before the vampire had bitten him at that point. Damon was right to be angry.

"Apparently you've really enjoyed it, you also have his scent on you." Damon was sniffing, his eyes were so dark and his face had appeared on small red veins.

"Somebody seems jealous, and without reason. There was only a kiss and nothing more. Unfortunately an idiot continued to come to my mind. "Alaric claimed his eye, he saw the face of Damon returning to its everyday beauty. "I've never been to the home of Elijah and of course I did not sleep there. He went to my loft to expose his plan. Here he kissed me and did this." With a gesture of the hand pointed to the point that attracted the attention of Damon.

"Then he saw this sign that I port below the collarbone and said it was done by someone who cares about me. You probably know who he is? ".

Alaric drew back his shirt from the neck up to find out just below the right clavicle and smiled at Damon.

"Shit. I think I love you. "Alaric laughed and Damon made a puzzled face.

"This is the worst declaration I have ever heard." Gently placed his hand on the face of the vampire and caressed it.

Damon was eager, he felt Alaric’s heart racing madly, despite the false calm the man was agitated.

"Well, I love you too." Alaric approached his lips to those of the young man and kissed him.

The kiss was different from that with Elijah. It was full of passion and desire, but also about love and complicity. Their tongues were united with skill, everyone knew the moves of the other and knew how to please him.

Moans of pleasure coming out of both, while their bodies pressed against each other. After a few minutes they left their mouths and Damon began to lick his neck in the same spot where Elijah had left his mark.

He opened his mouth and brought down two white canines in spot just licked.  
Pierced the skin and gently began to suck the blood coming out.

Alaric put his hands on the sides of the vampire and embraced him. Felt Damon’s erection rubbing on his.

In a faint voice spoke next.

"Damon ... ah .. the bedro-- "

In a moment he felt a pull to the wrist, the young man was dragging him up the stairs.

A few seconds later he was lying on the bed and Damon was upon him.

"I consider myself still single?".

"You're not anymore for almost three years. And the same goes for me." Damon unzipped his pants and took off his shirt. Alaric did the same.

The vampire took off his pants and helped Alaric to do the same.

Both allowed themselves a moment to admire the other's body.

Alaric passed his fingers gently on the perfect thorax of the young man. He lingered on his groin and then shook his hand around his penis. He began to move his hand up and down. The sounds Damon emitted were priceless. He loved to see the effect it had on him. _Only he_ , could make Damon like that.

The vampire leaned over and kissed him. Then he stretched out his hand and began to move onto the penis of Alaric. The other arched his back to get closer.

His hips were moving to the rhythm of the hand.

Felt that Damon was close to orgasm, but still didn’t want him to come. He wanted to feel the other inside him.

It had been only a day and a half since the last time they made love, but he had missed if they were ages ago.

Alaric withdrew his hand from the penis of Damon, who looked surprised. Then he opened his legs significantly. It was an invitation.

Damon smiled, reached for the nightstand and opened the top drawer.

He took the lube that found and began to pour it on his fingers. Then he lowered his wet fingers between the legs of Alaric and began to insert them into the hole.

Alaric arched his back and could not suppress a moan of pleasure.

Damon had inserted two fingers. He separated and combined them, and then push them deeper and go back. He had a slow pace and decided.

"Damon please ... aah .."

"I've already said you don’t know to be patient?." The vampire looked at him raising an eyebrow and curving lips in mock sorrow.

Alaric held out his hand and shook it around Damon’s penis, time enough to cause him give a groan and a shiver down his spine. He withdrew his hand and looked at each other defiantly.

Damon took off his fingers. He poured a bit of lubricant to his penis and began to make inroads into Alaric.

"Ric ... ah ..,I missed you..." Softly as their first time together, the vampire filled Alaric. The man shook his legs around the waist of the young.

Damon was lying on him, head to the side of his neck. He felt the breath of the man in his ears, felt his smell. This excited him tremendously.

He began to move gently, then increasing the pace. The room was full of their verses.

As he moved, Damon looked at the other's eyes. Ric's face reddened and moved his hips rhythmically, in order to adapt to the movements of the vampire. In the hand he held his penis and was moving at the same rate.

Damon thought about how he almost lost it all. He would never commit such a mistake again.

Alaric looked at him and smiled, licking his upper lip. Damon came up and kissed him.

The man put his hands on his hips.

“Damon ..”

Damon gained speed. The thrusts became more determined. A few more moments and then came. Alaric groaned and followed him. Remained for a few seconds lying on one another. Damon's stomach resting on that of Alaric, divided only by the man's sperm.

Damon slipped out by the teacher and leaned to his side, watching. In a few moments he would be ready for a new round.

Alaric, turned toward him, his fingers through his hair.

That day had started badly, but now he knew it would end well. Because Ric was again _his_.

 

“ Knocked Down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through living for you  
  
I'm wide open  
I want to take you home  
We're wasting time  
You're the only one for me .. “

 

NB: You look so fine, Lyrics from Garbage.


End file.
